Hogwarts New Moon
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Years after discovering that a vampire graced the corridors of Hogwarts Hermione Granger is now heart broken after events took the vampire from her life. With Voldermort gone Hermoine finds her self once more in danger when the Volturi Coven arrive.
1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts New Moon

Hermione Granger at the grand age of nineteen is now among those who survived Voldermort but she alone was the only living person to be dealing with her heart ache over a vampire who left her.

But now during what should be peaceful times she finds herself facing a new danger when Vampires are baying for her life and the only option the vampire who loves her can take is to change her.

* * *

Prologue

_It was raining… I remember that so clearly because I stood there watching his perfect face never once twist in discomfort, not even when the tears coursed down my cheeks the salty tang turning bitter as they slid with rain across my lips that only the day before he kissed with his cold hard lips. _

_our relationship if you could call it that hadn't been easy since the night he helped protect my best friend in that Graveyard while he faced the wizard who would ruin it all. _

_I wanted to be stronger… the Gryffindor in me tried to be strong but the moment he said those words my heart break stole everything away from me. _

_he stole everything away from me… he had stolen my heart when I was fourteen years old, a whole two years before hand. _

"_You can't make me choose" I wanted to scream at him but the words only seemed to drift out like a whisper, he heard them though he always did which made me hate him a little more. _

_if he was anything more probably less then what he was he wouldn't be standing there telling me to choose between him and my best friend. _

_For starters if he was like the rest he wouldn't even have braved or bothered to speak to me in the first place. _

"_It's simple me or him" his cold voice held no hint of anything, over the past two weeks as it became clear in their thoughts that I was planning on joining Harry in his search for the last weapons to use against Voldermort his voice didn't hold much of anything more. _

_He seemed to becoming just as cold as his hands, which caused me to become scared that he had decided that he made some mistake then angry. _

"_No it is not… I can take care of myself" I spit seeing angry flash in his grey eyes making them darken the moment it fled and I knew then that he wasn't just angry but he just didn't feel anything for me anymore. _

"_Granger" "NO… I asked you to trust me to take care of myself. If you still can't do that then this choice isn't that hard to make" I snarl watching his eyes narrow and perhaps the faintest touches of relief echo through those dark orbs. _

_I'm sure the tears altered that last statement because the only relief he could feel was probably getting rid of the human who had held interest for him only two years ago. _

_I'm sure I imagined that cold and pale hand of his reaching for me before he turned and raced away leaving me in the rain and my tears. _

_I wanted him… I knew I would always want him but not at the cost of my best friend facing evil on his own. _

_The only true cost it seem this whole thing would cost would be my broken heart and for Harry and Ron I would hide it. _

* * *

After writing Hogwarts Twilight I found I enjoyed it so much and that many of you wonderful people have questioned if there will be a follow up I decided to try my hand at it. #This is just a teaser chapter. To clear a few things up if you have seen my profile page I'm not going with the idea of Hogwarts New Dawn instead this is set in the future and will focus more on Hermione and Cedric. Enjoy and please share your views.


	2. Once upon another memory

Chapter one

Once upon another memory

* * *

The dream- no memory she reminded her self firmly- still coursed it's way through her thinking, clouding and stumbling every movement she took down the stairs to wards the engulfing warmness of the kitchen to her home of the past year and half.

Her parents now safely reinstalled in her old house she couldn't find it in herself to drag her self back there, the bond that had formed between her and the two boys she considered family was so deeply rooted that she feared to break it.

Hermione Jane Granger now nineteen soon to be twenty in a few short months had discovered a very disturbing fact after the war, while at first she was sure she was being plagued with dreams about her short two year relationship with Cedric Diggory it soon became clear she wasn't dreaming but rather remembering her time spent with the only vampire to grace the grounds of Hogwarts.

She cried with such heart breaking sobs when he left her that night in the rain in the backyard of the very house three years ago that her two best friends along with Sirius had to struggle to carry her in once they found her.

Sirius had sent the two younger boys to get Mrs Weasley and Ginny opting to sooth the girl the best way he could. After being saved by Cedric during that horrid attempt to save Sirius and thus being led into a trap, Sirius began to understand the vampire better and offered only comfortof empty words to the young girl who heart was breaking.

She didn't remember much after that night only that the months flew by with her following the motions of getting up, eating, staring out the window then returning to bed. It had been Sirius refusal to tell her on Harry and Ron's behalf that they were leaving that she managed to snap out of it, the Hermione granger who had stood by the boys side for most of their teenage lives was back and more focused but it didn't take a genius to realise she would never be the same.

"Mione" the sleep laced and timid voice of the now three year old blue haired boy broke the musing of the only adult awake in the House of Black. Hermione scolded her self for being so wrapped up in her thoughts about the vampire who had broken her heart yet again that she quickly gathered the young child up in her arms and pressed her face in to his neck enjoying the wonderful scent of innocence that only a child possessed.

"Mione" the boy squealed while his hair changed dramatically as he struggled in her arms giggling all the while.

Hermione allowed a bright smile to break out across her face while the boy now rested his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you up" Hermione questioned as she moved them to the kitchen delighting in the thought of putting her mind to making the boy breakfast instead of slipping back to her memories.

"Sirius snores" Teddy Lupin mumbled around a rather large yawn for such a small boy causing Hermione to giggle, ensuring Teddy was seated in his high chair before moving over to the counters.

"I'm sure he doesn't snore that loudly" Hermione scolded lightly still giggling as the boy gave her a pointed look which on a three year old was rather amusing.

"He does… even louder then Ron" Teddy protested as Hermione sighed and turned to face the boy a smile threatening her lips.

"Ok maybe he does snore rather loudly but I can assure you no one snores more loudly then Ron" Hermione admitted as Teddy thought before laughing in hysterics.

After a few joyful thoughtless moments Hermione was able to reel her laughter in while Teddy returned to snorts of laughter more awake then he had been.

"So Teddy what would you like for breakfast" Hermione questioned as she watched with another bout of giggles as not only did the boys change through a range of thoughts but so did his hair colours.

"PIZZA AND JAM" Teddy declared his eyes dazing with hope and amusement while Hermione folded her arms and gave him an raised eyebrow before sighing.

"Toast and jam" Hermione offered as the boy pouted but nodded none the less.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione collapsed on to her bed, excusing herself to get dress once Harry, Ron and Sirius all drifted out of their rooms tempted by the smells of breakfast. Teddy seemed happy enough to be under the guidance of his three godfathers.

Turning to her side she quickly turned away from the now mid morning sun, only to find her self now staring at the black photo book that had rested on her nightstand since her move into the House of Black.

It had taken all her strength not to rip the pages out after she found it laying on her bed three years ago, the blank spaces where only hours before hand had been filled now laid empty. Her neat handwriting was the only proof she had them at all.

She didn't need to look through the worn book to know that beneath all the blank spaces one name would always glare out at her as though shining brightly in a dark room.

_Cedric. _

Clenching her jaw she turned on to her back glaring at the ceiling, she wanted to smirk remembering the night he kissed her. He had asked her how she did how could she make him feel like some teenager.

She wondered how after three years even with her heart breaking she still longed to feel his touch, hear his voice, feel his eyes on her one last time.

A bellow from down stairs drew her away from her thoughts once more and once more she was glad for the interruption. Dragging herself up Hermione began the motion of starting her day again, wondering if she could go through the books in Sirius's library in the hopes of finding a book about heart break and the quick way to fix her.

* * *

I'm still not to sure how I'm going to do this but I'll try so please bare with me. And as my first reviewer pointed out (crazedchick) that Cedric was bascially asking Hermione to choose between him and Harry. Well you see keep this in mind because later on it will become clear just why he was willing to make her choose.


	3. Letters unwanted

Chapter two

Letters not wanted

Hermione finally made her way down the stairs only to find a blue haired boy jumping on a dark haired man who huffed when another dig from Teddy's elbow was driven into the flesh of the man's stomach.

"Teddy I think Scott needs to breath" Hermione ordered as the quizzical eyes of the three year old stared at her giving Scott Simmons the chance he needed to grab the boy and begin to tickle him until he burst out into laughter.

"They left you holding Teddy again" Hermione mused saving Teddy from Scott smirking when the boy poked his tongue out at the man.

Scott Simmons, the werewolf and new dangerous creatures department worker, pulled him to his full height which was clearly towering over Hermione by a good three feet. His dark mop of golden chocolate hair now seemed to be held in a respectable back comb, his dark robes that until the point a three year old ambushed him had been clean.

"They saw their chance for escape and took it… can you blame them" Scott questioned ruffling the boy's hair as Hermione rolled her eyes propping Teddy on his feet and strolling past them to gather her papers that littered the coffee table.

"Outside Mione, please" Teddy pleaded as Hermione glanced at the boy before nodding watching with a smile as Teddy raced to the back door where Harry and Ron's voices bellowed to call Sirius down from what ever stunt he was doing on the broomstick.

"What are you doing here Scott… beside being beaten up by a three year old" Hermione questioned as Scott slumped down on the couch by rolling over the back making Hermione glare at him.

"Can't I just drop by to say hello to my favourite witch" Scott questioned as Hermione stood up and glare at the man sprawled across her couch, she had been thankful of her budding friendship with Scott after that first year of discovering his secret.

Along with her other friends he became a rock to her while her world crumbled down and he soon took the role of adoptive brother when the war left them all grieving.

"What" Scott exclaimed as Hermione's glare probed at him causing him to gulp and sit up digging a letter from his pocket.

Freezing Hermione darted a quick glance around her for an exit knowing just who that letter was from, upon not finding a smooth way to escape she decided that just running away might be better but Scott grabbed her hand and held it tightly to prove he was still there.

"They miss you Hermione, after you stopped writing to them they got worried that you did… well something bad might of happened" Scott admitted as Hermione blinked the tears away struggling to pull free from Scott only to find her self drawn to the seat beside him.

"Why do they even bother… it's not like it really matter… besides I'm just some human" Hermione attempted to spit but found tears chocking her.

"Don't say that Hermione… Mr and Mrs D care about you, that was clear the moment they met you and after Ce- after that night they grew more fond of you for sticking up for your friends" Scott offered knowing to cut himself off from saying the one name everyone had agreed not to say out loud.

"It's been three years Scott… things move on and people change" Hermione told him briskly her shoulders stiffening despite the threat of shaking the sobs demanded.

"Just read the letter please… they asked me to give it to you" Scott pleaded slipping the parchment into her small hand and standing. Sighing he pressed a tender kiss to her head before heading towards the back yard to give her privacy.

With trembling hands Hermione forced herself to unfold the letter and smile a little at Clara Diggory's delicate handwriting missing the days when the woman would write to her daily asking her different questions.

'_dearest Hermione, _

_Oh how I have missed speaking to you, I long for the days when I could seal myself in the bedroom sitting at my desk ready to spend a good hour writing back to your delightful letters. _

_I almost miss those few days you would spend with us during the summer, believe me a life time spent with only men for company can make your short visit the highlight of my year. _

_I wish…. No I implore you to write back, if simply just to say hello and nothing more. I only wish for one reassurance that you are well and safe though Scott has assured me everything is fine with your health and safety. _

_If my heart still thumped I would sure you could hear it breaking when Scott wrote to me of the war, I must admit I worried Amos almost to the point of him tearing a hole in the floor by his pacing. When after a week we gained no news from you or about you I had already convinced myself I was coming to you right then and there. _

_But thankfully Scott wrote to us and told us you were ok, we could avoid our secret from becoming public. _

_Oh my darling girl, you will think it silly but I long to hug you again because I wish to carry on thinking that I might call you daughter as I was never twice blessed with one. _

_Myself and Amos are currently in Forks, Edward (our nephew) is to be married soon to his darling bride to be Bella Swan whom I have told you about in the past. _

_I must say I have never seen two creatures so in love and so willing to face life as they do… well of course that is a lie but reasons I know are only too painfully clear to you I will forgo stating names. _

_I'm unsure when we will return but I beg of you to visit us when we do because there are some matters which I can not go into in this letter that must be discussed. They are to do with you and I fear that they must be dealt with quickly. _

_My love Clara_

_Post Script _

_Despite him wishing for me to never write this in fear you might think on him I will go against my son's-'_

Hermione quickly screwed the letter up before she could read the obvious attempts Clara was trying to make for her think about her son.

Hermione brushed the tears away, throwing the letter into the fire bubbling away she grabbed her bag and papers forgoing saying goodbye to her friends.

The tears burned for their release but she refused them with her anger, anger at Cedric for not even wanting her to think about him now that he was so clearly over her. The slamming of the door didn't lift any of her anger which only increased ten fold as she stomped away from the house and the letter that was now being burnt to nothing more then ash.


	4. Brooding over an undead heart

Ok hello everyone there who is reading this fic.

This chapter has some spoliers for the Twilight series that some might not have gotten to just yet.

This chapter to warn you will have references to what happened after the last book in the Twilight series and will also mention a name that has yet to come in the the first three books. If you don't want to discover what happened to Bella and Edward beyond the fact that they got together then I suggest you wait for the next chapter which will go back to Cedric and Hermione.

I must point out though in this chapter it is discovered just why Cedric made Hermoine choose between him and Harry. So enjoy and please share any thoughts (good and bad) with me.

* * *

Chapter three

Brooding over an un dead heart

The summer in forks was very much like the spring, autumn and winter. It was grey and offered next to no sunlight which made perfect sense in regards of having the Cullen and Diggory family living there.

As vampires their skins glittered in sunlight, with said sunlight being hidden most of the time it made it a lot easier for said vampires to go unnoticed among the throngs of humans who littered the town of Forks.

Unnoticeable bar their pale skins, ageless looks and graceful movements, they blended in well enough even though there was a few humans who knew that something more was there they never spoke of it and if they did they quickly hurried the topic away to something more safe.

Cedric Diggory being over a hundred years old had mastered the art of brooding or at least so said his parents, uncle and aunt and cousins. He thought he was rather aloof and dealing rather well considering that even with a un beating heart he was still being torn apart.

Edward and Bella seemed to be the only ones who offered enough sympathy to try and keep his mind of the brooding and his heart ache.

Though as of late their way of dealing with him was to put their daughter into his hands and demand he care for his baby cousin. Which of course led him to chasing her to the werewolf area of Forks attempting to pry her away from Jacob Black who promised was no relations of Sirius Black despite their furry resemblance.

"Cedric" Bella Cullen's melodic voice called to him as he sat out side beneath the moon, though only knowing her for a few months before she was married and turned by Edward Cedric had to admit he had become fond of the girl.

Her stubborn nature and innocent view of the world as a human had called forth the emotions another human girl had done. But to Edwards happiness Cedric couldn't see past Bella's clumsiness and her love for Edward to think any more of Bella then just a cousin and friend.

Bella on the other hand had quickly pointed out that Cedric had given his heart up to another just the way Edward gave his heart up to Bella.

"why are you out here while your father is trying to explain to the boys how to play Quidditch" Bella demanded as Cedric chuckled glancing over his shoulder to find the young vampire watching him with a smirk playing across her lips.

"I hid the broomsticks if your worried" Cedric admitted causing Bella to snort before moving to his side and sitting on the steps.

"Has that ever stopped them before" Bella questioned as Cedric laughed and shook his head remembering the last time his family thought it might be an idea to play a game of Quidditch.

Edward, Emmett and Cedric had all ended up near the coast after Alice hit the bludger over their heads, thus them losing the game and Bella proudly holding the snitch.

"I'm sure they can hold some reason… besides Edward will hardly corrupt Nessie now would he" Cedric pointed out gaining another snort from Bella.

"Well you still haven't told me why your out here and not in there" Bella declared again as Cedric lent back avoiding her stare.

"I was thinking" "about Hermione" Bella offered as Cedric shot her a look which didn't scare her in the least, she had seen far worse as a human.

"I did the right thing Bella… she didn't need me to ruin her life anymore then I already was doing" Cedric declared before looking in shock as Bella gave a bark of laughter that made the trees shudder around them.

He wasn't used to that sound coming from her, usually Bella's laughter was soft and rippled across the air to brush gently across the ears.

"You men… really, Edward did the same thing with me you know. He abandoned me because he thought it was some how for the better" Bella admitted coldly remembering clearly the day he left her all alone.

"I didn't abandon her… I gave her a choice" Cedric defended as Bella rolled her eyes giving him a sharp look.

"What choice was that again Cedric… you asked her to let her best friend fight and possibly die in a war without her trying to at least protect him or losing you and making sure people lived. I would hardly call that a choice" Bella hissed her eyes snapping away from him as the usual heated argument reared up.

Edward though understanding why Cedric did what he did often sided with his wife just to keep her happy, while Bella though more often then not keeping the peace and offering Cedric support bristled at the way Cedric chose to keep Hermione safe.

He played on the one thing that he knew Hermione couldn't fight; her loyalty.

"I believe that you should have given that girl a chance to prove to you she can take care of herself. Edward thought that being apart of his world would hurt me or worse kill me but instead I took care of myself in fact I was much stronger as a human because I wanted to prove that as a human I could deal with it all. As a vampire I'm that much stronger to make sure he never decides to protect me again" Bella admitted as Cedric snapped his teeth glaring at the ground.

Softening her look Bella placed a hand on the other vampire's shoulder and squeezed it.

"Cedric I know your hurting and I know how much it took for you to let her go but I want you to think about what a mistake that might have been. If you were so worried about her being hurt then why did you even fall in love with her in the first place more importantly why did you let her fall in love with you and please do not say it's because of the fact that you're a vampire that made you do it because even knowing what you are Hermione still fell in love with you" Bella declared as Cedric glared harder at the ground clenching his fists.

"Because I got selfish and it scared me" Cedric whispered causing Bella to frown at him not missing one word.

"Because I looked at her and I didn't think about what will happen, I forgot she will get older and will want to have the normal things every human wants to have a family. It wasn't until Harry and Ron thought out loud about their plan to go hunting that I remembered for the first time in a long time that I was a vampire and she was a human and there was only two life styles I could offer her. Living with just me watching her friends live full lives or end up just like me and watch her friends die of old age while she never aged a day" Cedric admitted as Bella looked at him sadly before ruffling his hair.

"It's ok to be selfish once in a while Cedric… and it's more than ok to be in love" Bella assured before a crash broke the night air and Nessie bellowed something at her uncles. Growling Bella offered a reassuring squeeze to Cedric's shoulder before racing into the house to scold her husband and his brothers.

Propping his head on his up turn hand Cedric half heartedly listened to his family behind him, Bella, Esme and Clara scolding the men while Alice laughed happily.

Drifting in his own thoughts Cedric smiled at the image of Hermione that had been imprinted so many years ago.

He clung to the one memory in his hundred years of being a vampire that for one moment he forgot what he was and instead he found himself feeling like just a boy talking to a beautiful girl.

"I miss you" Cedric whispered to the glowing image of Hermione in his minds eye hoping wherever she was she heard him.


	5. How Stupid could I have been

Chapter four

How stupid could I have been

* * *

_She knew hitting him wouldn't give her the same satisfaction because he wouldn't feel it and she would only be the one to feel the pain. _

_So opting for a glare she stumbled to gain her balance after he place her back on her feet in their clearing as she had come to think of it. _

_There was no glittering snow to encase the whole scene in a dazzling beauty but the warm afternoon weaved it's own magic making the scene around her breath taking. _

"_Stop looking at me like that Granger, at least you knew what was coming this time" Cedric declared laughing while Hermione lifted her chin and folded her arms. _

"_I may have known what would happen and though I may not like that means of travel I do like where I ended up and with whom I ended up there with. What I don't like and thus you receiving a glare is the fact that I feel no better then a school slung over your shoulder" Hermione sniffed as Cedric moved to her side wrapping her in his arms chuckling all the while as she held her arms folded across her chest. _

"_Fine… I'll carry you over my shoulder in a fire mans lift" Cedric offered grinning and darting away when Hermione turned on him glaring with a new heated passion and her hands now clenched at her side. _

"_You will do no such thing" Hermione exclaimed before pursing her lips when the vampire showed no attempts to stop his laughter. _

"_I would rather walk back" Hermione smirked when the smile fell from the vampires face and he shot her a look to which not many would argue with. _

"_And considering that your just going to laugh at me I think I better start back now because I have no doubts what so ever that Harry, Ron and Scott will find whatever excuse they can to forgo their homework and studying, probably getting up to mischief against that horrid woman" Hermione said with an air of finality that caused the vampire to race back to her and block her way. _

_The smile now back on his face as he towered over her. _

"_And what would happen if that horrid toad woman found you walking through the forest by yourself… I mean honestly would you rather spend time with those three when you have a beautiful un disturbed clearing all to yourself and a vampire to keep you company to boot" Cedric questioned as Hermione pursed her lips once more attempting to fake a look of thoughtfulness before giggling. _

"_I guess I can suffer your company for the sake of this place" Hermione admitted before squealing when Cedric lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, her face now dangerously close to his board back. _

"_CEDRIC DIGGORY PUT ME" Hermione giggled as the vampire glanced over his shoulder his grey eyes sparkling while a wicked smile tugged at his lips. _

"_I think I enjoy you better this way… it is rather hard to be fearful of you when your upside down" Cedric chirped before catching Hermione's foot in mid swing to prevent her from hurting herself. _

_With a lasting chuckle he moved them over to a log enjoying Hermione protesting against his back, her small hands clutching at his shirt to keep her self balanced. _

_With a less then graceful drop he let her hit the ground a little dazed, he quickly sat beside her before she could hurt her neck by glaring up at him. _

"_Your insufferable even for a vampire" Hermione snipped with a rather large smile while Cedric shrugged and lent against the fallen log to stare up at the sky, with a sigh Hermione followed suit soon leaning into his shoulder. _

_Glancing over to her Cedric wouldn't and couldn't stop the smile engulfing his face, after the end of year a few months ago he decided that despite the kiss he would remain true to his word and being her friend had worked. _

_She didn't mention the kiss but it was useless for him to try and guess if she thought about it, her mind was just as blank to him as it was a year ago when he first laid eyes on her. _

_He feared that after the summer the instinctive need to be around her would wear off after he studied his lack of powers around her. It seemed that some humans though not private on the outside were very private in their thoughts. _

_Hermione had learnt to keep her thoughts hidden well and the only way for Cedric to even glimpse one lone thought from her would be by using magic but he quickly decided that he wasn't willing to do that to her. _

_Thankfully after returning back to Hogwarts for his final year as a student he quickly sought out the Gryffindor girl hoping that she still ignited something in him that he wasn't ready to lose just yet. _

_They had settled not only into a comfortable friendship (hopefully the longing for something more wasn't just one sided) but a comfortable silence. _

_It was broken when Hermione drew in a deep breath before flickering her eyes to the vampire beside a small smile playing across her lips. _

"_Your mother wrote to me over the holidays" Hermione declared as Cedric lent back and groaned reminding himself to yet again warn his parents to leave Hermione alone. Partly because he wanted her all to himself but partly because he knew his mother had been keeping something she had seen from him and that smirk that graced her lips throughout his summer holiday had vexed him. _

"_She said you would react like that" "Well what does she expect when I know exactly what she's up to and what her intentions are" Cedric grumbled grabbing a stone that began to dig into his leg and hurled it across the clearing. _

"_And just what are those intentions" Hermione questioned causing Cedric to glance at her watching the small pang of fear being pushed back by her determination. Smiling he lifted himself up to his side propping his head on his hand to study the girl. _

"_My mother has always wished I had a sister… they always felt guilty about having to turn me that neither of them really thought much about it. However it seems my mother has grown rather fond of you and though she won't turn you into one of us she is determined to treat you like a daughter" Cedric admitted as Hermione blushed at having to think someone would be willing to pay that much attention to her without having be made to. _

"_She asked me to stay over Christmas" Hermione whispered as Cedric's eyes flew wide and his mouth twisted into a thin line. _

"_NO… she will be insufferable, I can just about stand it when Scott is there and I don't have to worry about my mother dressing him up in dresses or dragging us out shopping" Cedric exclaimed causing Hermione to stare at him before giggling. _

"_What" he questioned as Hermione laughed louder now clutching her sides before having to clamp her teeth on her lip just to stop the giggles. _

"_Well despite all that, tempted as I am to turn up just to see you suffer I thought it was best I didn't stay. Don't get me wrong we are friends and friends do stay at each others house I thought it be better if my parents didn't question your parents too much" Hermione admitted still giggling while Cedric laughed before leaning over her watching her eyes widen and her breath hitching a little. _

"_Your doing it again" he whispered as Hermione blushed struggling to control her breathing as the vampire drew closer to her. _

"_And what is that" she whispered in an airy tone despite the determined look in her eyes, chuckling Cedric reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead letting his hand rest against her warm cheek. _

"_Your making me feel like some seventeen year old boy instead of a hundred year old vampire" Cedric whispered watching with some pride as her eyes drooped a little and her pink tongue darted out to run across her lips. _

"_And why would that be" Hermione demanded trying to keep the hitch out of her tone but they both knew it was pointless. _

"_Because Hermione Granger right now all I want to do is kiss you again but friends don't do that… at least not that type of friends" Cedric admitted interested as her eyes flew open when she saw his eyes darken. _

"_n-n-no they don't" she stuttered keeping her eyes firmly on his instead of his lips, smiling he lent forward stopping a moment to tease her before she pouted and he kissed her. _

_As that burning pushed past his lips and through out his body he repressed the shudder at having forgotten how warm he could be with her. _

_When he felt her responding he pulled back smirking at the pout on her lips and the daze look to her eyes. _

"_bemygirlffriend" Cedric hissed lowering his eyes however having to drag them up when Hermione didn't answer him with an acceptance nor rejection. Her eyes were wide but her face was blank which made Cedric laugh leaning in closer again. _

"_Be my girlfriend" Cedric questioned feeling Hermione stiffen, she had stopped breathing all together. _

"_Cedric" she whispered but was silenced when Cedric kissed her again, not to stop her from rejecting him but to burn the feeling into his memory in case it was the last time. _

_However when he felt her need to breath he quickly trailed kisses along her cheeks, down her jaw line but when he reached her pulse spot he froze. He couldn't move as he not only felt her heart beat but heard it too, her blood speeding around her body made him want to grip her tightly to him. _

_Thankfully she seemed to have enough determination for she moved her head and reclaimed his lips, somehow pushing him back so they both sat up. _

_Staring at her he was shocked to find her beaming at him, her lips bruised by his own and her cheeks flushing a wonderful pink. _

"_I would love to be your girlfriend" Hermione admitted only giggling when Cedric pressed a quick kiss to her lips then getting to his feet pulling her with him. _

"_Come on we better get back" Cedric ordered as Hermione pouted and gave him a look to which he laughed. _

"_but" "I don't trust myself to be alone with you right now" Cedric lifted his hand to silence her smiling at her look of protest. _

"_I've accepted that I won't hurt you but I can't trust my self with you knowing I can do this" and with that he pressed another kiss to her lips before grinning. _

"_when ever I want to" Cedric added as Hermione rolled her eyes but blushed none the less. _

_As the pair raced from the clearing all that lingered was Hermione's squeals, Cedric's laughter and three whispered words. _

"_I miss you" _

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Springing up on the couch Hermione took deep breathes as she pushed the memory away though she tried hard to remember who had said those last lingering words. She was sure no one had, there had been no one there that after noon.

she grew angry at herself and the vampire when her tears rolled down her cheeks, the afternoon sunlight demanded it's presence in her attention too because with a growl she grabbed her wand and with a flick of her hand the curtains snapped shut.

it had been nearly a month since Scott had given her the letter from Clara and out of some long forgotten loyalty to the secret she promised to keep she had written back to the woman saying only a little about herself and her work for the Ministry and nothing about her heart ache.

With un balanced footing Hermione pushed her self towards the kitchen, her memories though pushing on the boundary of her dreams had never been as vivid as the one she just experience for a moment she was sure she could still feel the bruising of her lips.

with stumbling footsteps she managed to make it to the sink just as the first wave of nausea hit her and sent her stomach twisting.

After a few dry heaves she felt safe enough not to throw up, that didn't however subside her tears and sobs. The pain though still lingering after that night it had never been this fresh and blunt, she had been thankfully numb we he first made her choose but now she felt everything.

Sliding down the counter she didn't stop her descent to the floor feeling the cooling effects wasted on her hot cheeks as more burning tears streamed from her eyes.

The world faded out of her vision for a moment as the sobs began to affect her breathing making it more laboured and painful. It was nothing, she wanted to laugh, compared to the pain ripping apart her chest.

He had been apart of her life for two years, firstly as her friend then as the boy she loved and had been so sure loved her. Ron had often pointed out that it couldn't work more like it shouldn't work between her and Cedric but they had found a way to be happy.

In fact she had been so happy that even Ron had to finally agree that maybe the vampire was good for her as she didn't get lost in her books as often and Cedric and Scott had both offered great opposition in Quidditch.

Harry simply said that Hermione smiled more and seemed to glow with the love the vampire lavished on her.

Then it was ripped away from her… she didn't know she could physically lose something so close to your heart and still live. She sympathised with anyone who lost a child or a love one.

She was sure she died that night when he left her in the rain but now, imagining that her heart was being ripped apart and the taste of blood now lingering in her mouth this was dying. She was waking up from a coma and now she was facing the final days of her life.

As the world faded from her vision one last time she wanted to scream… to cry out for Cedric but she knew with twisting and searing pain he wouldn't come.

She wanted to lie and say it was because he couldn't but she knew it was because he wouldn't come to her because he didn't care.

With one last sob she felt darkness swallow her and the pain ebb a little, only faintly aware that someone called her name while someone else questioned the curtains drawn.

"I love you" was her last murmured words before she slipped away hoping that her heart would stop, because surly no human could live through this pain.

She didn't nor the two boys racing to her side see the hooded figures now more interested in not only the hidden house but the young woman who laid broken on the kitchen floor. For if they had they would have noticed how one of their hands glittered as though encrusted with a thousand diamonds when the faint sunlight hit their skin.


	6. Hearing Voices

Chapter five

Hearing voices

* * *

The world in it's mock glory shone through as though nothing had happened, that she hadn't almost died and her heart wasn't laying in shatter pieces digging at her every chance it got.

Her eyelids were crusted together with dried tears and sleep, she groaned at the energy it took to pry her eyes open. But with force and strength she didn't think she could hold anymore Hermione opened her eyes, briefly wondering if she had died and this was heaven or hell.

Her usually bright and cheerful room now seemed to be a pale mockery of it's former self, the paint that always seemed fresh and poignant now looked faded and chipped.

Her littering books that always breathed a fresh life into her each time she turned their pages looked old and worn, like they belonged to some long forgotten society.

The pictures that always shone out at her with joy looked faded and a mockery of those they showed, like someone had been trapped and faded with too much sunlight.

Determined to keep the depressing sight from her eyes she turned and buried her head into her pillows ignoring the bitter smell of dust and bed mites. The covers scratched at her and made her skin hiss with silent pain as though a thousand pins had been weaved into the fabric.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't push the tears out of her eyes anymore, maybe there was no more maybe she was finally healed.

Looking back out into her room it stubbornly remained the same way, a mocking image that hurt her eyes. Instead of keeping her self blind from the image anymore Hermione instead stared at the dirty and yellowing ceiling of her room.

Distant voices that seemed to hiss at her waited for her brain to sift through them and find meaning but she couldn't dig up anymore strength do so at the moment. She didn't have any more strength to even try and understand what had happened.

Perhaps it was a dream, maybe she was hit harder by that wayward spell during the battle and she had dreamt everything she had with the vampire.

_yes_.

The hissing voice didn't belong to her or anyone else apart from him. She would know his voice and with a growl she focused on finding it once more in her clouded mind.

Was she cursed now that even her thoughts and memories of him were trying to convince her everything she felt, saw, touched and tasted of him was nothing more then things she had weaved together in a dream.

_Just a dream… move on_

That voice… that rumble in her head made her grow stronger, it hadn't faded away but it didn't bring pain either.

Just anger and longing to hear it again, if even in her mind he spoke to her then that meant he was still with her and she could hold on to something.

"No" she hissed back at the voice knowing that some old part of her would be screaming she was insane talking back to voices in her head but this new stronger part that wanted to cling, to hold on once more soon pushed it aside.

_Please_

With gritted teeth she threw the covers back and escaped from her bed, her feet unsteady beneath her she soon found her balance with one of the four posters around her bed. If he could move on and forget her then she could too, she could do it in her own way.

_Insufferable _

She couldn't help the bubble of giggle that rose up, nor could she stop her self from laughing loudly as she gripped the bed post. She was happy because now she had a way to have him back, she wasn't so alone anymore all it took for her to feel her heart shatter and think she was going to die -probably wishing she did.

A growl at that thought from her self imagined voice made her control her giggles long enough to draw in some much needed breaths.

"I wished I had died it would be so easy" she declared aloud waiting with baited breath.

_Stop it_

The smile beamed from her lips as his voice rumbled in her head she felt more confident that she had control not only her movements now but that voice too.

"Hermione" a questioning voice that didn't exist in her head sounded out from beyond her dull door making her snap her eyes towards it.

"Harry" it took a few moments for her mind to scramble to capture that name, her best friend along with Ron and Ginny and Scott.

With a creaking that sounded more louder and drier then it had before the door swung open to reveal Harry fighting to control someone behind him. Smiling softly she moved over to the door and stopped him from coming in. staring at her with wide green eyes Hermione grabbed his hand and pushed him back out side following him.

Ginny, Ron, Sirius and Scott all huddled around the wizard attempting to push past his protest to stop them.

"I'm fine" she assured despite her croaking voice and the winch at the brighter stream of light that assaulted her eyes out of the confines of her dull room.

"Hermione" Ginny squeaked before she seemed to battle with some inner conflict before she leapt at the older girl wrapping her arms around her neck.

Hermione held back the groan and instead smiled as she wrapped her arms around her friend feeling the tension leave her small frame while the men around them watched in silence. Pulling back she looked at the young girls face before looking to the other faces looking at her causing her to gasp.

"You guys look terrible… when did you last sleep" Hermione demanded as her friends laughed shaking their heads.

"Two bloody days ago" Ron exclaimed before gaining a scuff around the back of his head from Scott while Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her towards the living room.

"Dear Merlin why" Hermione demanded as the rest trooped behind the girls glancing at her then each other.

"Hermione you've been passed out for two days… Harry and Ron found you out cold in the kitchen" Ginny explained as Hermione stopped frowning at her then the men behind her the frown becoming more etched on her forehead when they nodded in agreement with the young witch.

"Two days… really" Hermione questioned before being forced down the stairs still reeling from the fact that two days had passed since she had that memory basically shoved down her throat. Had it been that long, she hadn't dreamt in fact she was sure she hadn't even remembered anything during those two days.

Maybe she was right, maybe she was moving on after three years of being trapped in this living hell.

_Yes _

Gritting her teeth at the voice once more she knew she hadn't, she hadn't moved on like he had wanted she still hadn't let him go from her life.

"Shut up" Hermione hissed under her breath feeling Ginny tense up and tug at her arm, but a reassuring smile from Hermione was enough to appease the younger girl. Gritting her teeth Hermione tried to ignore the chuckle rumbling through her mind as the sweet voice of Cedric seemed to tease her.

She would ignore it for now but soon she would deal with that voice again just to hold on to him again.

* * *

I do hope your all liking the new story so far... to be honest I'm trying to keep it slow because I don't want it to become confusing.

This chapter was in honour of Bella's own experiance after Edward left her. I did try to give it the Hermione twist though.

Enjoy


	7. A Grave Warning

Chapter six

A grave warning

* * *

It was an unusual sight for him to see, the Cullen kids all huddled on the bottom of the stairs watching the living room door so intently. Even little Nessie now appearing the age of ten was intent on watching the closed doors.

Cedric had ventured down when the usual sounds of eleven vampires roaming around the house didn't reach him. The hush whispers seemed out of place for the house while his cousins focus on some unseen event made him stop and frown at them.

"What's going on" Cedric questioned scanning their thoughts for something that might offer some explanation but he drew a blank even from Alice who was the most resourceful of the Cullen children.

"We don't know… Carlisle, Esme, Amos and Clara all just holed up in the living room" Rosalie explained in a firm voice that was a far cry from her usual aloofness. Cedric squeezed past Emmett and Jasper finding Alice cocking her head to one side as though it would give her a better angle to understand what was taking place.

"Why" Cedric asked now having reached the ground level lent against the wall looking to Bella and Edward who both held Nessie between them.

"Don't know" Emmett offered with a shrug clearly only being held there by Rosalie and his decreasing interest.

"I told you… that letter" Nessie declared again more loudly and more frustrated as Cedric quirked his eyebrow at Edward who shook his head slightly to indicate that he should venture further on that subject.

Alice however didn't seem to notice or care because she perked up at that piece of information, her eyes took a strange glimmer before she snapped them to Cedric. With a blinding speed she was already by Cedric's side and was dragging him to the living room.

"Alice" "I didn't think to focus on that… but the letter is the key" Alice demanded as the others rose to their feet and Cedric snatched his arm away from the vampire.

"Alice please what are you talking about" Cedric demanded feeling the others tense around him, Alice only got like this when she had forced a vision from a something other then the main object. It was more harder for her but the same results often occurred.

Cedric hadn't seen first hand but from the way the others reacted they had and they knew it was important.

"Alice what did you see" Edward questioned already by his sisters side as she looked pleadingly at Cedric who refused to move.

"I… them… I saw them and her" Alice couldn't finish which could only mean what ever she saw had scared her so much. Fearing that she couldn't make them understand she quickly raced through her thoughts far too quickly for either Edward or Cedric to catch anything meaningful.

"Alice" Jasper started before Alice jerked slightly and focused her stare on Cedric who did flinch back from her, she may not offer any more danger then any other vampire but it still worried him when she looked at him like that.

But before he could question her again one thought forced it way into his mind and made him stumble back at the strength behind it even Edward stiffened at the force.

However once the word stopped resounding around his head Cedric froze and stared at her unable and not willing to believe it.

_Hermione_

"What… Alice what about her" Cedric growled lowly causing the hairs on his arms to bristle and Alice to break eye contact. Thankfully not just for Alice but for Cedric too Edward was able to stop him from shaking Alice and surly been left facing Jasper in his rage.

"I saw them… moving towards this hidden house. Then I saw her through their eyes" she seemed to pale even more while Cedric clenched his jaw to the point of his teeth shattering and splintering his jaw.

He saw her thoughts too and he found himself looking at Hermione laying broken on the kitchen floor.

It now took both Edward and Emmett to hold him in place as he silently raged at the thought that anyone would dare to touch Hermione and think they could live.

But when Alice met his eyes once more he found himself recoiling from not just her but his other family too when he understood that the reason why Hermione was so broken was because of him.

Bella presence beside Alice was just about registered in Cedric's mind as he tried to curl into a ball shunning anyone's touch.

"Alice who did you see" Bella soothed in what the rest had described as her mothers voice, Alice seemed to still at the tone and soon relaxed.

"I saw Hermione… I saw her pain but so did they, they've been looking for her and when they felt her pain" Alice whispered lowering her eyes while Jasper took this moment to step closer to Cedric attempted to use his powers.

"Alice" "oh god they found her that was what the letter was about… they found her and they want it to be settled, they need the matter settled and they won't wait long not after last time" Alice finished with a flicker of her eyes to Edward and Bella which made the two stiffen.

"Alice is right, of course" Carlisle's smooth voice erupted over their heads forcing them all to look at him. The door had opened without their knowledge, behind him stood Esme her hands firmly clamped down on Clara's shoulders while Amos stared coldly at the vampires outside the room.

"I wondered how long before she thought to think along another train of thought to get her vision… it has always been difficult to keep secretes from you all so we often opted not to. But this, well we needed to discuss this before we informed you" Carlisle's calculated words did not ease any of the vampires standing before him.

"Those Alice saw in her vision have sent a letter to us to clear up the matter at hand; the matter concerning Cedric. They have offered us two choices; though I say us I must admit Cedric alone will have to make the choice" Carlisle looked glumly at the young vampire who stared back at him with eyes that seemed more dead now then they did a hundred years ago.

"Carlisle" Alice pleaded being tugged to Bella's side as she seemed to tremble at the vision she had seen.

"Who are they" Cedric demanded coldly careful not to gnash his teeth.

With a fading smile Carlisle looked at Cedric and held his gaze firmly unwilling to look away from him.

"The Volturi Coven Cedric… they have sent us the letter" Carlisle told him not even flinching when his children all hissed at the name.

"But more importantly they have found Hermione Granger and they are awaiting you answer concerning what the next action should be" Carlisle spoke more softly and with more sympathy then any vampire had held at least that Cedric had met.

"Answer" Cedric questioned frowning for a few seconds before it became all too clear to him as to what they wanted.

"If they are to kill her or if you are to turn her" Carlisle declared loud enough for the rest to hear, his eyes darkening and his lips forming a thin line. Cedric however simply stood there waiting for the monster that had been present since the day of his rebirth to spring forth and shake the whole house to the ground.

* * *

The next couple of chapters won't feature much Cedric Hermione interactions... there will be more Cullen family and Scott and Cedric finally have it out over Cedric's leaving.


	8. Demands of the un dead

Chapter seven

Demands of the un dead

* * *

"NO" Cedric's voice bellowed once more causing those around him to snap their eyes down and their teeth shut. The only ones who seemed to have enough courage to look at him was Clara, Nessie and Carlisle.

"Cedric please be reasonable" "REASONABLE" Cedric spat the word out and glared at the fire roaring beside him.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper had remained close to him after he was told the disturbing news, he hadn't reacted how they thought he would at first. He seemed to sink inside of himself and was allowed to be led into the living room where he slowly but surely exploded smashing things that Esme assured Clara and Amos could be replaced.

"What mother can be considered reasonable about this" Cedric growled feeling the words tear at his throat as each word rose up.

"The Volturi coven are a very old society" "BOLLOCKS" Cedric snarled turning from his father's stare while Bella fussed over Nessie's hearing of the word.

"Mom" Nessie groaned forcing her mothers hands away from her ears watching Cedric with sympathy no normal ten year old should hold.

"Cedric" Clara scolded but couldn't help the fear crept back into her face and the need to hold her son through his pain.

"I don't care who they are it doesn't give them the right to order…_ this_" Cedric spat turning back to glare at his father who was holding his temper rather well.

"No their ego gives them the idea that they are right" Edward snarled snapping his teeth while Bella found his hand and squeezed it.

"How did they even find out" Jasper questioned looking from each of the older vampires then back again.

"After what happened with Edward and Bella they seemed to pay closer attention to those vampires who aren't directly under the dictation" Carlisle admitted scornfully looking away while Esme squeezed his hand.

"I'm not going to allow them to go through with it… I don't care how many of them there are _I'll_ stop them" Cedric growled clenching his fists just to stop himself from throwing something again.

"Cedric it isn't just about numbers, the Volturi hold a lot of power" Amos began but the glowering glare from his son made him stop.

"I will not allow them to kill Hermione… they will understand that" Cedric growled as his mother closed her eyes reaching for her husbands hand.

"Then you will turn her" Esme asked as Cedric snapped his eyes to her and blinked a few times, no doubt staring blankly at her.

"What… no… no I would never do that to her. I love her but I will not force her to give up a normal life just to keep my selfish side happy" Cedric exclaimed as Bella looked at him.

"I still don't understand what the problem is… I mean didn't you say the werewolf knew about you, why didn't they order the same thing" Emmett demanded his whole frame now seeming to grow bigger with the very mention of the Volturi.

"Because he fell in love with her" Bella's voice though soft seemed to break through the air and slice a line straight back to her.

"Bella" Edward started but Bella shot him a look before looking back to Cedric who studied her cursing the fact that she used her powers to block his attempts to read her mind. She wanted her family to understand this as well.

"Hermione has become a threat to them because they are worried what happened with me and Edward will happen again. Instead of letting Cedric resolve the matter they decided to nip it in the bud, both Edward and myself had time to think about what would happen when he turned me. We talked about it… which led to problems for not just us but for them too. Their worried that the same thing will happen again and they want to deal with it quickly, knowing our family they know that none of us really want to turn a human even if they want to so the only option is for the human to be killed" Bella explained slowly causing those around her to stiffen and bristle at the idea.

Cedric however felt his rage double and the monster in him to howl for it's release.

"They will not kill her and I will not turn her" Cedric growled as Carlisle moved to his side quickly placing a hand on his shoulder holding firm when Cedric tried to shrug him off.

"I'm afraid to say that we have no other options Cedric… not now at least, if we had known sooner that they were watching us this closely we could have changed the girls memories, her friends too just to protect her but that time has past. We can not hide her because they will find her and kill her with or without your blessing" Carlisle stated holding his hand up to stop Cedric's rant.

"It has become clear that the only real choice is for you to turn the girl" Carlisle declared before Alice seemed to perk up and was on her feet beaming.

"Carlisle" Cerdic pleaded missing Alice's reaction and Carlisle pointed look.

"I know it's not much of a choice but at least it is still yours to make… in the near future" Carlisle stated as Cedric frowned only growing more confused when Carlisle smiled at him.

"I think a trip is in order… we haven't had a holiday in a good few decades" Alice declared ignoring both Edward and Bella when they went to bring up their honeymoon.

"Carlisle" Esme started but simply smiled at her husband pride shining bright in her features.

"It may not be enough you understand" Carlisle said this to the rest of the family more then Cedric who continued to stare at him.

"But one vampire alone could not hope to hold back the few vampires the Volturi have sent but eleven" Carlisle shot a look to Nessie when she cleared her throat loudly giving her grandfather a glare which made him chuckle.

"Twelve vampires may give them pause for thought and give us enough time to figure out how to come up with a third choice" Carlisle stated as Cedric widen his eyes as the plan raced through his mind.

"Oh how I have missed England" Clara declared happily while Bella beamed at the prospect along with her daughter of going to England.

"But" "Cedric first thing first… we will worry about your selfish needs later, first we must deal with how your girl is going to react to having us all there protecting her" Carlisle stated softly releasing the boy from his grip.

Cedric slumped under his own thoughts.

He was going to see England again… he was going to see Scott and his old friends again.

But more important then all that, something that made his dead heart yearn to beat again, something that made his bones feel warm once more.

He was going to see his Hermione again.

He was going to see his love again.

* * *

Next chapter will have the Cedric & Scott fight. enjoy


	9. Vampires invited

Chapter eight

Vampires invited

* * *

The trip to England hadn't been as easy as Clara and Amos had promised, for the pure reason that Jasper, Bella and Nessie were all determined to look out the window trying to pinpoint the biggest of land marks which half way through had been a boat.

Emmett laughed loudly at the movie being shown while Cedric, Carlisle, Edward and Amos entered a heated discussion about their plan.

Clara, Rosalie and Esme did only a little shopping declaring that duty free was not what they expected despite the long hours.

Things only got harder when the humans fell asleep and Cedric began to growl at what Edward told him about his encounter with the Volturi, Bella scolded her husband for making Cedric even more upset.

The tension only seemed to drain out of him when the wheels touched the tarmac runway, the smell of England was enough to remind him of his previous thoughts about Hermione.

For vampires remembering things wasn't hard, things and people they had come in to contact with rarely changed in their minds.

But Cedric knew as he numbly followed his family through the labyrinth of Heathrow that when it came to Hermione she always changed, her scent always changed a little every time he was in her presence.

"Are you sure Scott doesn't mind putting us up dear" Clara questioned as Cedric led them all to a secluded area of the airport car park Amos already had his wand with drawn ready to call the knight bus pushing back the smile while he thought of the Cullen's reactions.

"I told you mother Scott is more then happy to" Cedric snapped impatiently as the last of the humans drifted away.

"Cedric" Amos scolded but it landed on deaf ears as Cedric once more clenched his fists, Emmett and Edward were already by Cedric's side ready to grab him in case he erupted again.

"Do you really want us to live with a werewolf" Rosalie scoffed folding her arms once more on the subject. No matter how many times Bella and Nessie shot her a look she didn't care and at this moment neither did Cedric.

He just wanted to see for his own eyes that Hermione was ok before they could carry on with their plan to put up a shield with the twelve vampires.

"Rosalie Scott is not like the werewolves you are accustomed to… he has no control over his transformation" Clara explained once more before stiffening now that time was drawing nearer to the Cullen's meeting the younger male.

"Though until you have _adapted_ to the smell I do suggest you don't breath" Clara added as Rosalie threw her hair over her shoulders and lifted her nose into the air clearly stating she had no intention to.

"Are we ready" Amos interrupted stopping another bout of heated words between Bella and her sister in law.

With a wave of his wand the other nine vampires all frowned glancing around them waiting for this bus to appear.

"I don't see anything" Nessie declared smiling when her father pulled her up to his shoulders allowing her a better view of the area.

"Amos" Esme started but a sudden screech and flare of lights caused her along with her family to tense and bare their teeth as the old and barely held together purple triple decker bus careered towards them. Nessie flinched back when the bus came to a screeching halt beside them all, the doors swung open to allow a near ( and probably far) sighted driver to peer out of them. The dangling head that hung from the mirror chuckled to himself before raising it's eyebrows.

"Hey they no be all wizards" the head screeched before a young boy pushed towards the front glaring at the head then looking to the vampires.

"Diggorys… can't say I've seen you in the past few years" the boy declared as Amos smiled at the boy moving to the front of the crowd with Clara offering a small polite wave.

"What's can we be doing for you on this lovely evening" the boy questioned as Amos flickered his eyes to Carlisle before looking back to the conductor who was still waiting his answer.

"Transportation of course, for myself and my family" Amos admitted firmly as the boy looked at the family before offering a large smile and welcoming them aboard.

"Where to" he asked as Clara and Esme ushered the children towards the end of the bus leaving Cedric to protest trying to order the bus driver to go faster then he usually did but his mother had a firm hand clamped on his shoulder.

Shoved on to a bed Cedric glowered up at his mother, Nessie soon crawled on to his lap making him grumble even more as the magical bus jerked forward.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Scott howled at the pain now throbbing throughout his hand, it didn't help that Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper all tensed and lowered their shoulders after Scott's outburst.

Clara and Amos was scolding the werewolf trying to explain that he wasn't setting a very good impression while Bella, Alice and Rosalie all laughed at the site of Cedric hitting the wall and Esme tried her best to fuss over her nephew while biting back the smile attacking her lips.

After arriving at Scott's rather impressive home, left to him by his parents after the war, Scott had engulfed both Amos and Clara into rather bone crushing hugs. He had bristled at the growls sent to him by the Cullen's until he saw that both Nessie and Emmett seemed tensed, at which point laughter burst out his mouth claiming that it wasn't everyday a bear of a vampire and a child stood ready to attack him.

Things seemed to be going along well until Cedric stepped forward and the werewolf stiffened and lost his smile, with blinding speed Scott had the vampire dragged forward then hitting the wall when he slammed his fist into the vampires face. Now Scott was clutching his injured hand and glaring at his once so called best friend.

"Scott really" Clara admonished as Amos dragged the werewolf away from his son while the rest of the family huddled in offering Cedric only passing sympathy as he stood glaring whilst leaning against the wall.

Within twenty minutes the family of vampires and the werewolf had some how settled in a comfortable silence. Rosalie and Alice both approved of their room, despite the grumble about the wolf smell Rosalie didn't lift her nose in the air any more.

Emmett and Jasper were still discussing the many Quidditch items they had found in their room declaring that they would find a way to play the game now in England.

Edward, Bella and Nessie all announced that their room was by far the best even better then both Carlisle and Esme's room and Amos and Clara's.

"So I take it's not a social visit" Scott declared loudly gaining a look from Cedric to which the werewolf ignored.

"No I can say it isn't" Amos admitted as Scott nodded leaning forward in his chair staring at the floor trying to gather his thoughts.

"Of course it isn't because you would have spent your _holiday _at your own house" on the word holiday Scott glowered at Cedric who snapped his teeth and sunk deeper into his seat.

"Scott this is a rather delicate matter and as much as we would like to keep this from you… we believe your attachment might prove difficult to keep it from you" Clara declared as Scott snapped his head up looking from each of the vampires.

"Just why are you here" Scott questioned as Clara and Amos looked to Cedric who still glowered, refusing to look up.

"Diggory when was the last time you tried to keep anything from me" Scott barked as Cedric glared at him before clenching his jaw again.

"A vampire coven has given me an ultimatum about Hermione" Cedric said through gritted teeth feeling a pang of jealously as Scott bristled and bared his teeth slightly.

"Because of our relationship" "PAST" Scott snapped causing Cedric to growl at him for a moment causing the vampires around the pair to stiffen half looking at Scott waiting for him to pounce on Cedric while the other half looked at Cedric waiting for him to explode.

"Because she knows about us the Volturi want to either have her killed or for me to turn her" Cedric snarled half seething at the choices and Scott's new possessive nature over Hermione.

Scott however seemed to blank at this piece of information, for several minutes the werewolf said nothing then jumping to his feet he laughed loudly looking at each of the creatures sitting around him.

"You are kidding right, this is some joke creatures like you have cooked up" Scott howled with laughter hardly taking in the looks of sorrow in the vampires faces.

"It isn't… they gave myself the same choice a few years ago" Edward admitted causing Scott to slowly become quiet deflating into his seat again.

"This isn't right…it can't be right" Scott broken voice seem to tear at the comfortable air, turning his darken gaze to Cedric Scott almost wailed when he saw his friends face.

"We have to do something… destroy them or something… I can't… I can't accept Hermione becoming a vampire and there is no way anyone is touching her while I'm still breathing and even if I'm not" Scott exclaimed ripping at the fabric of the seat he was slumped into.

"That's why we are here… to prevent either of those from happening. We will not allow anything to happen to this girl by the hands of the Volturi but we will offer support if she must be turned" Carlisle reasoned before the werewolf was on his feet again glowering at him ignoring the tease statures of his family and their growls.

"LIKE I SAID OVER MY DEAD BODY" Scott bellowed before he gritted his teeth and tore out of the room. Glancing to each other Cedric was the only one not left in shock, his anger slightly diminished by the werewolf's rage Cedric stood and clenched his jaw.

"I'll talk to him" Cedric's tone held no room for argument as he stalked after his friend almost stamping through the corridor leading to the back yard.


	10. Confessions of a fur face and blood boy

Chapter nine

Confessions of a fur face and blood boy

* * *

Cedric found Scott wearing a gouge into his backyard, with each turn the werewolf tore up another part of the garden.

The other boys breaths were coming out in pants, growls slipping from his lips every now and then as the vampire watched him.

Scott's thoughts were all focused on Hermione and what he would do if anyone dared touch her, with a sinking heart Cedric ventured as close to the werewolf as he dared without being hit again.

"You fell in love with her then" Cedric cold voice held no hint of accusation nor hurt, in fact to anyone else it would sound more like a statement. One that made Scott stop and glare at his friend, the internal battle of thoughts now waging against Cedric's presence there.

"I love her Cedric… and you better not even dare tell me I can't" Scott snarled lowering his shoulders ready to fight the vampire.

"That's not what I said Simmons… you fell in love with her" Cedric declared again with a deadening cold voice that made the werewolf flinch back.

"Why does it bother you if I did or not" Scott demanded now moving forward baring down on the vampire who bent his knees and threw his shoulders back ready for the attack.

"You left Diggory… you left her to pick up the pieces so you have no right to dictate anything in her life besides trying to protect her after the mess you made" Scott snarled now dangerously close to Cedric who was clenching his jaw to stop himself from snapping at the werewolf.

"Did you think I enjoyed one part of my choice… do you think her heart is the only one breaking" Cedric hissed through his gritted teeth only angering the werewolf further.

"YOUR HEART… _your heart_" Scott spat the words turning his face away from the creature he had called best friend. With determination not just for himself but for Hermione too he looked Cedric in the eyes and forced his thoughts into the vampires mind.

Cedric wouldn't flinch back when he saw through his best friends thoughts just what he had done to Hermione. He saw her during Hogwarts while Cedric was still apart of her life, he saw her laugh smile and blush.

Then he saw her from of point of view he didn't have during the war, he saw her loyalty… her determination… her fear but more importantly her broken spirit as she fought against Voldermort's army along side her best friends.

With wavering courage he saw the aftermath of his disappearance from her life, he saw how she changed from the girl who was bubbly and happy to a young woman fighting with each day just to carry on not for herself but for those who loved her.

Then he saw the young woman broken after a two day coma, the life was back in her face but it was barely half the one she had all those years ago.

"If you had a heart Cedric… if you had half the heart I do you wouldn't have done" Scott spat in a whisper causing the vampire to turn away gritting his teeth while his heart twisted and his throat tightened.

"I had to do it" Cedric hissed attempting to turn back but Scott gripped his arm and made him stay in place.

"Had to break her heart… why would anyone have to do that" "because I couldn't let her leave… I couldn't let her leave with Harry and Ron; I couldn't risk everything to go with her and put her in danger. I had to leave because I knew that I would hurt her more then I already have" Cedric pointed out as Scott laughed in his face before throwing his arm back.

"That didn't stop you from coming back for the war though did it" Scott snapped coldly as Cedric looked at him surprised.

"You knew" Cedric questioned quickly scanning his friends thoughts only to be cut off by Scott growling at him.

"Of course I did… it was hard to ignore the twins when they started saying that there was a vampire fighting for them" Scott snapped as Cedric lowered his eyes remembering clearly the day Fred had received his fatal injury.

"I didn't tell Hermione because she was already going through so much… we were scared she wouldn't snap out of that terrible state she was in once you left. After the war when you didn't come back I thought it best not to bring it up" Scott explained as Cedric growled at him.

"Making it that easier for you to fall in love with her and have her turn to you" Cedric snapped with his teeth biting the air that stood between him and Scott.

"If my hand wasn't still throbbing I would hit you again… I never fell in love with Hermione for three reasons. One I knew that no one would ever stand a chance to hold her heart or what was left of it. Two for some stupid reason I still couldn't do that to you despite the bastard you turned out to be and three… I fell in love with her in a different way. Your parents weren't the only ones who wished for another child… with Hermione I found a sister; I found someone who didn't judge me because of what I am but because of who I am and she loves me for me, she loves me like a brother and I was selfish Cedric because I never turned her away because I wanted that love and I never once worried about hurting her because I needed her too much" Scott declared clenching his fists not showing any discomfort over his injured hand.

Turning Cedric glared at the house, then the sky and finally the ground. He didn't want to feel stupid but he couldn't help the feeling of guilt washing through him at ever thinking that Scott would ever betray him despite being an ass in the way he treated Hermione.

"Scott" "What Diggory… what could you say to make any of this some how _better_" Scott hissed glaring at the vampire who lowered his eyes unable to answer straight away.

Grunted Scott pushed past him making his angry retreat back to the house.

"I love her" Cedric whispered causing the werewolf to stop stiffly, his head cocked to the side as though trying to see hear those words clearer.

"I still love her… I've always loved her, I always will but I just… I just couldn't" Cedric felt the werewolf turn at his words but he did not look up to see his reaction.

"I can't ask her to live my life… because in the end isn't that all I could offer her. It wasn't the fact she was leaving to help them that made me leave… it was the fact that both Harry and Ron thought that everything would be happy after they came back, after they stopped Voldermort. How could she be happy with me" Cedric whispered feeling the words and meaning burning his throat.

Scott threw a look at Cedric and for the first time Scott was looking nor thinking anything bad about him… in fact Scott felt sorry for him.

"That's the thing Cedric… Hermione was always different, you figured that out in the first few minutes of seeing her. In fact she was so different- is different that she would have surprised you" Scott declared as Cedric snapped his eyes to his best friend.

"She would have been happy Cedric… she would have been happy just to be with _you"_ Scott declared before offering a small smile and heading back to the house leaving the vampire to deflate under his own thoughts and Scott's statement.


	11. A witch after all

Chapter ten

A Witch after all

* * *

Hermione glimpsed Harry and Ron shooting increasingly nervous looks to the fireplace, only glimpsed because as of the last half hour she had been attempting to read her book.

With Scott's letter requesting that he could visit the house Hermione was ready to brush it off as yet more evidence that they worried over her too much.

She had eaten, slept and even laughed more like her true self since the 'incident' and she didn't appreciate their fussing over her. She had used the guilt of work, Teddy and even Harry's and Ginny's relationship to get them to leave her alone.

Work was put on hold with at least three months worth of holiday both boys had and how ever much time she needed from her own boss, Teddy seemed to become a more thoughtful little boy never causing too much trouble and eager to please Hermione when he had the chance.

Ginny was even more supportive of Harry now and seemed too happy to share him with Hermione, which of course put the witches back up because it made her feel like some useless person who couldn't even walk down the stairs without having her friends hold their breaths and wait for her to tumble down.

"Ron aren't you hungry" Hermione attempted to distract the man from his guard duty, it had worked in the past and though she didn't enjoy watching him eat she would give anything at this moment to have Ron go off and focus on something else.

"Nah… ate at breakfast" Ron declared shooting his blue eyes between Hermione and the fireplace once more. Harry smirked but didn't tease his friend knowing that he didn't want to meet Scott's 'company' on his own in case it was something bad.

Scott hadn't just asked to visit on his own, he stated he had some people with him that needed to speak to Hermione which made her feel like they were trying to get her committed to St. Mungos.

"For Merlin's sake… how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine" Hermione broke long before the boys did, she didn't have time to enjoy the fact that she made them jump when she slammed her book shut and hit on the table with a little more force then she wanted to.

Standing on her feet now with her hands propped on her hips she was ready to scold them and Scott when he arrived.

She hadn't heard that voice again since the 'incident' and as much as it pained her she soon began to accept that maybe it was for the best.

"W-w-w-we know Hermione" Harry stuttered flickering his green eyes to the fireplace again which only made Hermione's blood boil.

But before she could scold either boy again the fireplace flared with a new presence, both boys jumped back glaring at being frightened so easily while Hermione waited to snap at the werewolf.

Scott stepped out first a large smile covering his face, however upon seeing Hermione's expression the smile faded and even a quick glance to Harry and Ron couldn't quell his fear at having an annoyed Hermione on his hands.

"Hey" he chirped unsure on how to proceed without having his head ripped off, he was greeted with a stony silence until the fireplace once more flared at he took just enough time to side step to allow his Esme through.

The vampire was quickly tense after her safe arrival, her golden eyes darting from Harry and Ron to Hermione who now at least dropped her arms to stare at the new arrival.

"Um… I'll wait until the others arrival before introducing you all" Scott quickly stammered before directing Esme to stand beside a now gapping Ron and bewildered Harry.

It was by the final flare of the fireplace that Hermione turned her glare to Scott, Clara looked at Harry and Ron -the latter having his mouth forced close when Rosalie and Alice stepped into the living.

Had Hermione not been ready to serious harm Scott she would have laughed at how silly it was to have a werewolf and five vampires all standing across the room from her.

"Hermione… it's so good to see you again" Clara exclaimed as she ignored the glare sent to Scott before she raced to Hermione's side and engulfed her in her arms. Hermione offered a small smile and returned the hug as best as she could before drawing her self back.

The moment she saw the first vampire she had half guessed it had something to do with Cedric and only when Clara stepped out did she completely believe that it had something to do with Cedric.

Had he ordered the six women to come and talk with her in order to get her to move on, if that was true she was willing to track the vampire down just to threw all the hexes she knew at him.

"Right… this is Harry Potter" Scott jerked his thumb to Harry who nodded to the five women beside him, he frowned when he looked at Nessie but didn't say anything.

"Ron Weasley" Ron to his credit nodded to them all and only stared at Rosalie, Alice and Bella for a few second rather the minutes both Harry and Hermione was sure he wanted to stare at them.

"And that's Hermione Granger" Scott snapped his eyes down when he gestured to Hermione, he didn't have to be a mind reader to know she was happy.

"This is Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Nessie Cullen" Scott introduced as each vampire gave a nod to them all, Clara remained by Hermione's side when the five vampires looked at her and studied her.

Hermione on the other clenched her fists and teeth when she saw this, she didn't want this… she wasn't some narrow minded person as to not want vampires in her home but she was the person who right now hated one vampire and having his extended family crowding around her living room was not making her any less annoyed.

"Hermione my dear we have to talk about" "THE LIBRARY" Hermione ground out before turning on her heel and stomping to the library. Clara nodded to her family before following the younger woman, the males simply gulped and followed.

As soon as Scott closed the library door the silence that hung in the library seemed to increase in mass, Hermione, Clara, Esme and Bella all took seats that surrounded the centre of the room. Harry and Ron stood faithfully behind Hermione who refused to glare at them anymore while Scott seemed to cower by Clara's side. Rosalie, Alice and Nessie soon disappeared into the stacks only the sounds of their shoes clipping against the floor signalled they were still there.

"Hermione" Clara started before glancing to Esme and Bella then back again at Hermione who held her chin up.

"I know what my son has done hurt you more then possible but I wish for you to understand why _he _felt it necessary to leave you" Clara started gaining a snort from Bella and a raised eyebrow from Hermione. Clara seemed almost upset with Cedric's choice but Hermione wasn't going to question the vampires views.

"I understand only to clearly Clara… I'm human and Cedric is a vampire, why should it matter if he broke my heart. I researched a lot about him while at Hogwarts I know that he would out live me, and I know that he was unable to read my thoughts which frustrated him… beyond that I assume I was barely a blimp on his radar" Hermione said smoothly and devoid of emotion that both Harry and Ron glanced at her.

"That's not why he did it" Bella declared gaining a look from everyone, even Nessie, Alice and Rosalie ventured out of the stacks to watch.

"I'm sorry to burst your idea but what ever you thought or still think Cedric didn't leave you because he grew bored" Bella stated matter of factly ignoring the pointed look sent by Hermione.

"It doesn't matter what I think or didn't think, Cedric left me without any explanation and has clearly moved on with his life" Hermione snapped as Bella narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Your stupid to think that" Bella declared folding her arms while both Harry and Ron bristled at her, their hands reaching for Hermione's shoulders.

"Bella" Scott attempted but Bella waved a hand and lent forward locking her sight on Hermione who glowering at her now.

"Cedric didn't leave you because he was bored he left because he was scared and selfish" Bella stated as Hermione clenched her jaw and looked away.

"Well you know him better then I do" "No I don't… I don't know Cedric beyond what I've seen over the past year. I do however know what he's trying to do because I had it done to me" Bella declared with a snip causing Hermione to raise her eyebrows then her eyes to stare at the young vampire.

"Last year I was a human and I was in love with Edward… you see Edward and Cedric are alike and they both thought that by abandoning us that would some how protect us from them, it did the opposite" Bella's voice had soften as did her eyes.

"Have you heard the voice yet" Bella questioned as Hermione opened her mouth before snapping it close and looking down.

"I take that as a yes… I highly suggest you reframe from attempting anything dangerous to hear that voice again, if you like me you might get yourself killed" Bella admitted with a wistful smile as the memories of her attempts to get Edward to speak to her again flooded through her mind.

"Hermione you need to know why these guys came" Scott declared as Hermione looked at him frowning while Clara shifted in her seat.

"If your worried about me telling your secret then you don't have to… neither will you have to worry about Harry or Ron" Hermione assured as both boys nodded simply just trying to follow the conversation.

"We aren't worried my dear… if we were then we would have taken measure the moment we discovered Cedric telling you" Clara assured as Hermione stiffened but reframed from saying anything.

"We've come here to protect you" Esme admitted as once more Harry and Ron went on guard their hands itching to grab their wands.

"Why… I'm not going to hurt myself" Hermione exclaimed ignoring the glances from Harry, Ron and Scott their worry rolling from them.

"Not from yourself but from a coven of vampires" Esme admitted as Hermione frowned looking from each of the pale faces before her.

"The Volturi Coven have decided that because you know of us and because of your relationship with Cedric you must be dealt with… either by death or with your changing to become one of us" Clara explained coldly while Bella and Esme stiffened at the words. Hermione however frowned at them before giving them all a tight smile.

"It's ok" she admitted gaining a confused look from those surrounding her.

"Hermione" "I can take care of myself… I really don't need you to use your energy protecting me. I understood what I might be facing when I figured out what Cedric was, I've faced deadly things before" Hermione stated calmly.

The reaction from the rest of those gathered in the library was of shock and confusion, several of them knew Hermione to be stubborn while the rest were trying to understand how suicidal Hermione truly was.

"I don't think you understand just what these vampires are capable of" Esme admitted causing Hermione to snap her eyes to her and glare. Clenching her jaw Hermione rose to her feet shrugging of both Harry and Ron's hands.

"I've already been through hell at the hands of one vampire, I hardly think I could go through worse by another" Hermione admitted briskly, her hands now working into fists.

"I know what Cedric" "NO…I'm sorry Clara you really don't" Hermione bit out causing the older woman to stare at her meeting her cold glaze straight on.

"Cedric broke my heart… he broke me and for a while I thought I was going to die, I really thought I nearly did the other night but I understand now I can't be weak, I can't cling to the past and Cedric is in the past. Even if Cedric did leave to protect me then fine… I don't understand but I'll accept it, that does not mean I want to go through it all again just because I'm being threatened" Hermione nearly spat as the vampire lent back.

"Do what you want but I don't want protection from him nor you, because as far as I can see it Cedric left my life and any right to be in it now the night he left _me_" Hermione stated as the tears shimmered in her eyes.

She was saying the words she wanted to scream at Cedric but it was impossible so his family would have to do.

"If the Volturi Coven are truly worried about me then I'm more then willing to tell them that I will never breath a word about vampires… and I will be more then happy to tell them that what ever relationship they believed me and Cedric to have is non existence" Hermione declared before the sobs rose in her throat.

She barely had time to walk over to the door before tears leaked from her eyes, with hurried movements she had left the rest behind before the first sob ripped her chest apart.

Those left behind simply watched the door before turning back to each other unsure what to say or where to even begin.

Hermione was stubborn but none of them really thought she would be stubborn enough to put her life in danger.

As they heard a sob from upstairs the four magical creatures and the five vampires understood one thing.

Cedric had truly broken Hermione's heart… even to the point that they wondered if she had one left.

* * *

This might be the last update for a little while as I have work then a party to go to and won't have time to update. Sorry hope you enjoy this and I didn't make Hermione too OOC.


	12. Blood Boils

Chapter eleven

Blood boils

* * *

"WHAT" Cedric was barely being held back by his father while his mother spoke, after the return of the vampires and Scott Clara quickly told the rest about what happened.

Cedric had been worried about what they would tell him about Hermione, he was worried that she would had truly moved on and left behind any thoughts of him.

He wasn't ready for her reckless answers, he had been shocked at first then anger flooded through him over whelming the small pang at remembering how stubborn his Hermione had been.

"Cedric clam yourself… Hermione is just upset it came as a surprise to her" "SHE'S STUBBORN NOT SUCIDIAL" Cedric snarled glaring at his mother while Amos dug his fingers into his sons shoulder.

Cramped once more into Scott's living room, Cedric had began to pace then began to vent his anger.

He was sure that Hermione would offer terms along the lines of not seeing him and not allowing him anywhere near her.

But this… this was just stupid.

"She's upset" Scott offered but gained a glare from Cedric before he snapped his eyes back to his mother, with one shrug he loosened his father's hold on him and racked a hand through his hair.

"But not stupid… did you actually explain what the options were here? Did you tell her that we have to deal with this? That _I _have to deal with this" Cedric demanded gaining a cold glare from his mother who turned slightly looking to her husband for help.

"Cedric despite what you think Hermione does have a mind… a human mind, and though she has been through a lot I doubt even she can guess what the Volturi are capable of" Clara offered in a control tone, she didn't want to admit that Hermione's reaction had shook her.

She was thankful for not being witnessed to what Hermione had been like when Cedric had left her.

"GUESS… Mother this isn't about guess work. Go back and make her understand" Cedric ordered causing the Cullen's, Scott and Amos to stiffen and watch with interest at the outcome.

Clara studied her son before slowly rising to her feet, even the vampires around had to shrink back all apart from Cedric who was still glaring.

"Cedric Collin Diggory" the smooth way Clara forced his name from her lips made the air buzz, to anyone else it was a sweet tone of affection; a mother attempting to scold her son.

However the creatures surrounding the two knew only too well that Clara was forcing the anger down, one word at a time.

"I love you… I have never loved something more then I could love you because you're my son" Clara levelled her cold eyes on the younger vampire who had the sense to now still and stare at his mother.

"Nothing will change that" Clara grew dangerously stiff and her tone now dropping sending chills through Scott who even in his human form attempted to tuck his tail between his legs.

"That being said… after speaking to Hermione, seeing what you've done… I really don't _like_ you at the moment" Clara bit off with a snap of her white teeth causing Cedric to snap his head down quickly, his shoulders trembling just the slightest while the rest of the vampires and the lone werewolf swallowed hard glad it wasn't them facing Clara Diggory.

"_we _will protect her… _you _will wait until we have sorted this mess out and then _you _will fix that girl" Clara ordered now sporting an unearthly glow that screamed power both un dead and magical.

"After this is all done… after we have gotten rid of the Volturi, because we will get rid of them, you will stop hiding or you will charm her memory and make her forget you" Clara ordered leaving no room for back chat.

"Mother" "CEDRIC YOU RUINED THAT GIRLS LIFE" Clara didn't bellow but to those around her she might as well because they all cringed back as though she had screamed at Cedric.

"Give her what she wants; which for some reason I can't understand at this moment, is you. Or you give her some peace of mind" Clara snarled before turning and stalking out of the room, every bit the vampire she truly was.

The seconds ticked by too loudly and the silence settled by Clara's departure was to heavy for Scott to breath, he was envying the vampires for not having to breath.

Slowly or maybe not as none of those left really knew how long drifted by the vampires snapped out of their fear and turned to Cedric who still held his chin down. However it was the clenching of his jaw that seemed only too painful and the digging of his fingers into his palm proved his mother's words had any effect on him.

"Cedric" Amos began and went to reach for his shoulder once more but the young vampire turned and with blurring motion sped to the back door leaving those around him to stiffen once more worrying what he was going to do.

"I should go after him" Cedric offered but Edward was already on his feet, he was already stalking to the back door.

"Edward don't" Alice's lone voice made everyone look at her, her eyes seemed to swim with sadness and fear.

Edward turned to look at her questioningly but then slowly nodded returning to Bella's side and squeezing her hand tightly to him.

"He might do something stupid" Scott attempted but Alice looked at him and something about her look rooted him to the spot.

"He isn't… he's going to do something that will make this right. At least make things right with Hermione" Alice admitted causing Scott to stumble forward but Bella wrapped her cold fingers around his wrist, giving only the smallest of nods to Jasper who focused on Scott.

"He's going to erase himself from Hermione" Scott attempted to bellow but something was washing over him making his stop from going any further.

"Cedric thinks he has to do this… don't make this harder" Alice pleaded as Scott shook his head, feeling the growl bubble up in his chest at Jaspers power forced him to remain in the house.

"Hermione doesn't deserve this" Scott felt the tears prickle at his eyes, he knew how hurt Hermione had been when Cedric left her but the years spent with Cedric outweighed it all.

Hermione had been happy and there was nothing, not even Cedric, would make Scott wish for her to forget that.

"Scott" Edward ordered forcing the werewolf to look at him, the werewolf almost wheeled back when he saw the glimmer of a smile on the vampires lips.

"Even if you can't trust us… then trust that Hermione will surprise you, she sure in hell is going to surprise Cedric" Edward offered causing the werewolf to frown then slump back into his chair while Nessie quickly scurried over to him and climbed on to his lap. Absentmindedly Scott soothed the girls hair away from her head, relaxing at her smooth curls.

He had wanted to demand what the vampire was on about. He had wanted to order Nessie from his lap and Jasper to keep his powers to himself.

What he did instead was smile and simply state "Yeah… she usually does".

Now all they could do was wait.

For Cedric's new action and the Volturi.


	13. Love me

Chapter twelve

Love me

_She gasped once more; something that had been more pronounced in her life of late. _

"_Cedric" she hissed spinning to glare at the vampire who was grinning wildly at her, if it hadn't been for the map in one hand, her wand in the other and the cloak around her she was sure she would have attempted to smack him. _

"_Hermione" he hissed back, teasing her, which at the moment wasn't the smartest move as her heart was pounding against her chest. _

_She was already breaking the rules by being up in the disused tower, because of Cedric, it hadn't helped when he snuck up on her once she had locked the door behind her. _

"_Can you remove the cloak please" Cedric pleaded taking his time to lean against the window sill his eyes clearly seeing straight through the cloak. Clenching her teeth Hermione shrugged the cloak from her head, tucking the map away in her back pocket and her wand in the front she took her time collecting the cloak. _

_She gasped again when she looked up to find Cedric now standing dangerously close to her, she cursed the heat spreading throughout her when his now dark eyes skimmed over her body then back to her eyes. _

"_I might put the cloak back in on if you insist on playing around" Hermione snapped as Cedric snapped his hand out and wrapped it gently around her wrist keeping the cloak by her side. _

"_I'm not Hermione… can't a guy drag his girlfriend to the towers" Cedric murmured as his lips drifted close to her cheek. _

_Hermione cursed her inability to function around him when he lent in this close… she cursed him often enough even when he wasn't standing this close. _

"_Not when Umbridge has her minions skulking around the school" Hermione hissed already leaning into Cedric's strong chest. _

_Cedric simply chuckled and released her wrist from his hold and held her close to him, enjoying her heat spreading through out him. _

"_I'll protect you Hermione" Cedric promised in to the mass of her curls causing Hermione to sigh and almost slump against him. _

_They hadn't had a chance to be this close together since the new rules had come out, and it seemed Draco and his followers enjoyed keeping them apart more so then anyone else. _

_Though it had become a rather funny sight to see when Draco hurried away once Cedric glared at him. _

"_How is Scott" Hermione quickly questioned forcing Cedric to step back and glare lightly at her, though the smirk dancing in his eyes didn't make her worry that he would get jealous. _

"_Not so good, Harry offered the cloak for him to get out after dark but Scott joked saying he might ripped it to shreds before he could return it to him" Cedric admitted as Hermione laughed then snuggled back into his embrace. _

"_I don't want to go back down" Hermione couldn't help but sigh before Cedric pulled back and quickly tugged on her hand, pulling her with him towards the window. _

"_Whose say we have to" Cedric teased keeping Hermione firmly in front of him and forced her to stare out the window his arms snaking around her waist and his head coming to rest on her shoulder. _

"_I'll think someone will notice" Hermione pouted even though her eyes widen as she took in the sight before her. _

_Cedric couldn't help but chuckle and shrugged turning his greying eyes to watch her face. On nights like this when they could steal moments away together Cedric would always end up staring at Hermione in stead of watching the night. _

_After so many scolding's Hermione gave up telling him to stop watching her but she never stop blushing when he did this. _

"_What are you going to do now you don't have to come back here anymore" Hermione whispered not stopping her body from tensing up, it was something she shied away from but with the twins escape and all the students moaning about how they were meant to learn anything for their upcoming exams the question had been rolling around her mind. _

"_I can't be normal" Cedric said sharply before shaking his head and stepping back slowly trying not for the first time to try and read her mind but again failing. _

"_I know" "Do you… Hermione I'll take my exams and I'll leave but I won't get a job and settle down" Cedric ordered watching as Hermione turned and glared at him, he didn't stop the chuckle from escaping. _

"_If this is your way of telling me not to be around you I don't want to hear it again Cedric. I told you I made my choice and that choice for some unknown reason to care about you" Hermione snipped turning her chin up. _

"_Stubborn" "insufferable" after a few moments they both laughed and Cedric couldn't stop him self from wrapping his arms around her tiny frame again. _

"_I won't be normal" Cedric offered again causing Hermione to snort lifting her head up to stare at him. _

"_And what makes you think I will be. My best friend will have to face Voldermort and I might die helping him" Hermione told him firmly with no trace of amusement to her voice. _

_Cedric growled and held her closer trying to stop the images of her broken body from his mind knowing that he would probably die himself if anything happened to her. _

"_I won't have kids" "again what makes you think I will" Hermione questioned as Cedric groaned pushing himself away glaring at her. _

"_Because you have the choice… you deserve to have normal, to have a family and live your life with someone who can offer you something more then I can" Cedric growled causing Hermione to narrow her eyes at him. _

_With a snap she stabbed him in the chest not even winching when her figure hit his solid chest. _

"_Cedric Diggory I will not have this fight with you again… your stuck with me for as long as I care about you. If I willing to fight for people I don't even know then what makes you think I won't fight for someone I love even if he is a stubborn insufferable vampire" Hermione snapped propping her hands on her hips while Cedric stared at her. _

"_Wait… you love me" Cedric questioned as Hermione stared at him then dropped her arms and blushed. _

"_Well…. I mean yes…" Hermione refused to say anything more as she worried her lower lip, her eyes looking at everything else beside Cedric who stood stunned. _

"_Oh for Merlin's sake Cedric" Hermione exclaimed before forcing her self to look up into his eyes and keep her chin up. _

_Cedric's only response was to lean forward and capture her lips, trying hard to pour everything he felt and had into that kiss. _

_It was when Hermione pushed against his chest that he had to step back smirking at her flushed face and swollen lips. _

"_I do love you Cedric" Hermione insisted as Cedric nodded and rested his cold forehead against her fevered one. _

"_I love you Hermione… more then you can know" he admitted before Hermione beamed at him, both with a smile and some inner glow. _

_He didn't need to tell her how much he loved her… what he wouldn't do for her. _

_

* * *

_ Sorry this took so long to finish... I won't bore you with the reasons why. Hope you enjoy this and thank you to kaytieorndorff for finally giving me that little kick to get this chapter up. I'm working on the next one now.


	14. Love me 2

Chapter thirteen

Love me 2

* * *

The dreams or rather memories were becoming too much for Hermione as was her best friends need to be over protective of her.

The war and their years at Hogwarts had given them the right but knowing that several people were attempting to gang up on her and do what they thought was right with out even asking her was not something that made Hermione feel happy.

Laying in the darkness Hermione wanted to laugh out loud at the thought that she had been truly happy at all in the past few years.

She was relived when Harry won against Voldermort; both for having the dark lord gone from their lives and that Harry was alive and well.

She was relived when Harry and Ginny got back together and enjoyed the last year at Hogwarts… she would even dare say that she was glad.

But with a heaved sigh she didn't think she would ever truly be happy again, not the happy she was before Cedric left her life.

Anger it seemed was something that had not left Hermione's life, as it bubbled up in her chest and gripping at her throat.

They had been happy of that she was sure, she was happy before him and she always promised that she was strong enough to do things on her own.

"Hermione" screwing her eyes shut Hermione didn't want the _voice _to come back at least not right now, she needed to be by herself and having his voice bound around her head was not helping.

"I'm sorry" as the whispered words leaked into the air Hermione snapped her eyes open, they were in her mind… that voice was something of days since gone.

It took a moment but she found him hiding in the shadows watching her as though she was the only thing in the world.

She was sure there was things she should have felt… _things _she was meant to feel but she couldn't, there was not one single cell in her that allowed her to feel the happiness nor overwhelming anger.

"I'm sorry" Cedric whispered once more not moving from the shadows that caressed him like a second skin. Jumping to her feet Hermione didn't know if it would help her or him for her to throw herself at him because she wasn't if she would hug him or curse him.

"Sorry" Hermione repeated as Cedric lowered his eyes while Hermione furrowed her brows rolling the word across her mind again and again until she felt the final switch flip.

"Sorry? That's a funny word don't you think" Hermione snipped as Cedric snapped his eyes up to her and stared.

"I mean if you really _think _about it 'sorry' can hold thousands if not millions of different meanings… why just the other day I said sorry because I broke a toy Teddy never plays with but I meant it" Hermione declared cool and collected waving a hand while Cedric followed her movement.

"Hermione" Cedric began but a cold and emotionless look from Hermione had him snapping his mouth shut.

"I say funny because no one really understands the meaning of it… what's funny about this situation is the fact that _you_ after a hundred odd years there must be many things you must be sorry for and I truly believe that you are sorry _right _now but I doubt you could be more sorry then I am" Hermione admitted as Cedric furrowed his brow ready to step forward but that look once more halted him.

"I'm sorry I wasted precious years thinking that I was right" Hermione snapped as Cedric looked away and Hermione stomped forward enough to have Cedric look back at her.

"I thought I would be safe, I thought I could protect myself from you… but I was wrong… you hurt me Cedric and you are stupid enough to think that after all this time I would accept your protection and your apologises" Hermione snarled as Cedric snapped his eyes back to Hermione's and opened his mouth.

"Say one more word Cedric and I will not use my wand" Hermione growled causing Cedric to grit his teeth stepping forward.

"Hermione just listen for one bloody minute" Cedric growled before Hermione blanched for a moment before glaring back at him.

"I'm done listening to everyone… trying to tell me what I have to do and what I'm meant to feel. I'm _sorry _but I can't switch my feelings off" Hermione snapped before forcing her fingers to curl upwards, her nails biting into her flesh.

"I'm not you Cedric… I'm not a bloody vampire and I can't just stop feeling something… I can't stop loving you and I can't stop my heart breaking. You want to help me… want to _protect _me then let me do this by myself" Hermione ordered in a half yell while Cedric slumped at her words of love.

"Hermione" "LEAVE ME ALONE" Hermione ordered before spinning on her heel and stalking towards the door.

"Please" "I may love you Cedric but right now I wish you would truly disappear" Hermione declared as she yanked the door open.

Cedric sped forward grabbing the door and making Hermione blink before turning her blank glare back to him.

"I could disappear Hermione… I could make it better" Cedric promised causing Hermione to furrow her brow at him before stepping away from him. Cedric frowned when Hermione laughed bitterly shaking her head.

"Like I said Cedric I'm not you… I'm not a vampire" Hermione admitted as Cedric let his arm drop by his side watching with heart breaking clarity as Hermione pushed past him.

"If you have any… had any feelings for me let me deal with this my own way… just let me fall out of love with you" Hermione ordered coldly forcing her way out of the room and away from Cedric.

Hermione stayed strong for several moments after leaving the house of black enjoying the feeling of darkness around her until she felt the first tears slip down her cheeks. Stalking away she was unaware that several golden eyes followed her every movement until she was far enough away for those hidden by the shadows to slink out.

It took only the briefest glimpse of the moon for the leaders bright white fangs to catch the light as the rest of the shadow figures all smiled.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry i took so long on this part... please attack me later... I'm trying to put up the next chapter before the night is out. Sorry for keeping you all waiting.


	15. Fur face to the rescue

Chapter fifteen

Fur face to the rescue

* * *

If you could have summed up Scott Simmons dreams of late they would amount to this: fluffy bunnies.

He wasn't proud and he wasn't ready to admit to any one but having vampires in his house two of whom could read minds it could be considered the reason he was failing to fall asleep that night.

Though Scott knew the moment Jasper went to his room that the feeling that Cedric was making a stupid mistake reared back up in him.

Despite the heart ache and the near comatose condition Hermione had been living in anyone who knew Hermione well enough knew it wasn't fair to have her memories wiped clean.

That was the reason why after hearing the vampire return clearly in a huff Scott stole out into the night and began to wonder aimlessly.

The moon offered not threat tonight; it was barely a shining sliver against the sky. He could move freely without fear of hurting anyone while in his wolf form.

Though he tried to keep his thoughts from Hermione and Cedric Scott couldn't help but sigh when he found himself outside the entrance to the park he had taken Hermione and Teddy on the days when Hermione was pining for the vampire the most.

Shaking his head he still moved into the dark park listening to the small animals root around for shelter, food and their mates.

Scott snarled at the thought of Cedric hurting Hermione more then he had already done; he hadn't lied to Cedric when he said he had fallen for the younger witch. But their easy relationship had proven to Scott he was more skilled to fit the role of an older brother then a lover and he was happy with that because even after all this time Cedric was like a brother to him and he had seen the love the vampire held for the witch.

A part of Scott wanted to slam Cedric's head into a brick wall just in the hopes of getting the vampire to see what he has while another part of him wanted to Cedric to finally listen to Hermione and leave her alone.

Sure Hermione would be unhappy but she was strong and she could move on and find someone who could love her with all of their heart and promise her a future Cedric never could.

As the thoughts whirled around his mind Scott didn't realise that a new scent was bomb barding him. Halting in his tracks and tilting his head in a manner that had been claimed his 'curious puppy' act Scott sniffed the air before frowning.

Hermione was here; in the park and she was alone. Fearing that Cedric had followed through with his plan and it had misfired leaving Hermione dazed and confused.

As Scott tore forward he tried to assure himself that even Cedric couldn't be that evil as to let Hermione wonder off.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Though it was night and still warm enough for coats to be banished to the cupboards Hermione shook.

The shivers started off small enough for her just to ignore them; but by the time she reached the park she visited with Teddy she knew the nights events had taken their toll on her as her whole body shook.

She replayed the whole encounter with Cedric over and over again in her mind and knew she hadn't planned for it to happen that way.

In fact she had pictured it unfolding in several ways.

On the days when her anger for the vampire was at it highest she pictured her self making Cedric fear the day he laid his eyes on a human least of all another witch.

On the days when she felt more indifferent to how Cedric treated their brief relationship she pictured herself being happy and playing with Teddy while Cedric watched and convinced himself she was better off without him and never returned to her life. Though it hurt she tended to hope for that.

It was the days when her depression took hold and she was so miserable that she knew she would cry and rant at Cedric proving to him that she was just as human as he feared she was and he would think himself better off with out _her. _

Though she knew she hadn't broken apart in front of him she still felt numb and knew Cedric would probably already be leaving her life for good while she was forced to face the Volturi vampires by herself.

She should be scared but the surge of emotion the night had caused proved to much and it seemed her body just shut down when the tears dried up and she was on autopilot.

It was the reason why she had found her way to the park with out even registering it.

Hermione decided to turn around when her teeth chattered loudly and her shaking forced her to stop to collect her balance and direction.

As she turned ready to make her way back she gasped when a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

Her hand darted to her pocket for her wand fearing the Death eaters who remained free had found and wanted revenge; but she was hit hard enough for her breath to escape her when she found she had left her wand at the house.

If she didn't die then Harry, Ron, Sirius and Ginny would make sure she wish she was.

"Miss Granger" A cold voice declared before the figure removed their hood showing off his breath taking good looks to her.

Hermione studied the man for several seconds before gulping hard and nodding.

"My name is Balazar" the man declared as he bowed slightly in introduction while Hermione stepped back an inch.

"I do not wish to harm you" Balazar drawled and though his tone was meant to sooth her it was the fact that when he smiled Hermione saw his fangs that made her reel back.

"I don't believe that" Hermione declared berating her self for not having her wand and not sounding as strong as she wanted to be.

Balazar grinned at her letting his fangs glisten in the moonlight. Tilting his head Balazar arched an impossibly thin dark eyebrow and smirked at her.

"I can understand why Cedric was so drawn to you; our powers have no affect over you" Balazar declared before his eyes glinted with hunger both for her blood and the knowledge of why she was unaffected.

"Then you know that Cedric will hurt you if you even think to touch me" Hermione retorted before Balazar hissed in laughter before several more hisses erupted from the trees and Hermione knew with rising dread she was surrounded.

"We have been watching you for several days now my dear; it is clear that Cedric no longer holds you in the same light he did all those years ago" Balazar drawled as a smirk stole across his pale features and Hermione swallowed hard at the feeling of fear and sadness threatening to overwhelm her.

She didn't need some strange vampire pointing out how little Cedric cared about her.

"We offered Cedric a chance to fix this mess but sadly he wasn't vampire enough to protect his own kin" Balazar declared before he raised a pale hand. Hermione heard several soft footsteps and only caught movement from one or two of the vampires she knew surrounded her.

Screaming was out because the vampires would be on her before she drew in enough breath.

Her wandless magic was faulty at the best of times least of all when her emotions were in turmoil like now.

As Hermione considered her options she heard the vampires snarl before Balazar sniffed the air and turned his dark eyes towards Hermione with a glare.

"Wolf" he growled as Hermione frowned but before she could ponder what he meant a large and bulky figure burst through the trees and stood between Hermione and Balazar.

Hermione could only watch on in amazement as Scott in wolf form snarled and snapped his teeth at Balazar driving the vampire back.

Growling Scott lurched forward only to have Balazar dive out of the way. The vampire attempted to throw a punch at Scott but the werewolf ducked out of the way and pinned the vampire to the ground quickly sinking his teeth into the vampire's neck.

With a sickening tearing Scott tore at the vampires throat until Balazar laid still. Hermione barely heard the other vampires hissing and slinking back into the shadows, she could only watch in grim fascination as Scott sunk his teeth deeper into the vampire's neck.

After several seconds of the sounds of ripping flesh and clicking jaws Scott lifted his head swallowing the piece of flesh in his mouth before turning his yellow eyes to Hermione who gagged at the gore around his mouth.

Scott cocked his head to the side studying Hermione before he lifted his head and howled loudly making Hermione cringe back and stare in fear at the wolf.

With a grunt Scott climbed from the dead body and snorted into the air almost giving Hermione a pointed look.

It was the next snarled emitted from Scott that made Hermione jump and race past him hoping that Scott held enough of his human sense to let her go.

When she was far enough away to feel a little safe Hermione a look over her shoulder to find Scott staring after her before turning and dragging the vampire's body into the undergrowth.

It was all Hermione needed to see to know the moment she stopped she would throw up.

* * *

I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I fear it may be my last for a little while just while I try and jog some ideas for this fic. Don't worry I haven't given up on it but I'm just getting enough ideas rolling for it at the moment. Sorry again.


End file.
